


it doesn't matter what assumptions make us

by lostinthefire



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthefire/pseuds/lostinthefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all thought they knew what everyone else wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it doesn't matter what assumptions make us

**Author's Note:**

> A stray Porn Battle prompt that caught my eye, though I never did post it to the actual battle

They all thought they knew what the others wanted. In the general sense they were right, physical signs were not misinterpreted, it was just when the details came into play, when the specifics started to matter, they all had the nasty realization that none of them really knew.

The Doctor assumed that the other two wanted to be fucked by him. It wasn't ego or pride, it just seemed obvious. It's what he would have wanted and they're both part him.

The other Doctor, the human one, thought they wanted to have sex in one of the bedrooms. It's the most comfortable comfortable, and it's what he would have wanted and he's both of them.

Donna, well Donna wanted strawberries. She had the craving for the before this even started and she saw no reason to leave them out of the equation now. They were easy to get and she doubted the boys would mind, she certainly didn't and she was a bit of both of them.

When the three of them wind up in the TARDIS kitchen, the two Doctors licking whipped cream off Donna, none of them are sure how it came to be. Not that there were complains, of course

**Author's Note:**

> Find me elsewhere:  
> [My DW](http://rootsofthestories.dreamwidth.org) (which I use regularly)  
> [My Tumblr](http://analtarofstars.tumblr.com/) (which I am very rarely on)  
> [My Twitter](http://twitter.com/harvestgraces) (which I am on at random)


End file.
